This description relates to securing the execution of computational resources.
Vendors of computational resources, such as computer software, take risks when supplying those resources to third parties. A vendor may wish to limit access to certain elements of the computational resources. In some cases, some parties should be granted access to certain elements, while others are denied access. In other cases, certain aspects of the resources should be obscured from all parties. A malicious actor may attempt to circumvent the restrictions placed on the resources.